


Perfect Assassin

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed II - Fandom, Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Abstergo, Assassin - Freeform, Augmentation, Augmented Assassin, Dog Tags, Drinking, M/M, Tags, necklace, scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam rescued a strange male from an even stranger organisation. And his instinct was right - Ezio wasn't with Abstergo out of free will.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Intended this to be longer and a bit different, but it turned out like this. I'm not even mad.

Adam carefully brushed his fingertips along the cheek of the unconscious male. He wasn't sure what to think about this situation. Some guys claiming that they belonged to some organization named Abstergo had been handling the even then sleeping male with rather rough movements. Adam just had sneaked in to get this male out, since he had the feeling that he couldn't just leave this man in the grip of Abstergo. Even though Adam didn't have the faintest clue about what the group was up to, he was convinced that it was for the better to not take the chance.

He had watched out to give the unconscious man a comfortable place to rest, since he was convinced it would be quite the hangover for the poor sod. With a bit of luck, he could question the other on the subject of how he had ended up like this. It was strange that he felt such a strong bond with the other already. But maybe, it was because the other, too, had been augmented, apparently to the same extent as Adam.

While he was thoughtfully staring down at the other, Adam noticed a finely worked necklace. Carefully, he pulled it free from the other's shirt and examined the necklace. There were two small tags attached to it. One with a strange sign, which looked kind of a stylized "A", while the other was engraved with "Ezio" in a very artful font. He gazed up at the male's face again. He did look a little exotic, that much was for sure. But still, he wondered why Ezio had ended up in captivity in the first place.

"Done staring at my tags?" Adam didn't flinch, but he still felt his heartbeat increase slightly. He turned his head slightly, and started right into a pair of rather harsh eyes. They still were the male's own eyes, not augmented eyes, but they still possessed a strangely piercing quality. Adam swallowed lightly, letting go of the tags. "I suppose you're not with Abstergo. You certainly don't look like one of them. They never subjected one of theirs to the augmentation process."

Adam chuckled darkly, sitting down and scrutinizing the other male. Ezio seemed to be strangely relaxed for just having escaped captivity. Maybe, Adam pondered, Ezio had been subjected to captivity before. "I don't know what those men are after. And I honestly can't say that I care all that much. But I do wonder what in the world they wanted from you."

Ezio snorted lightly. "I am an assassin. They wanted to use me to turn me against my brothers. For that matter, they subjected me to augmentation, and tried to manipulate me. Little did they know that it wouldn't work with me. For some reason, I didn't submit to this process all that much. I lost some amount of my memory, but it wasn't enough to make me work for them."

"I see." Adam cocked his head to the side, thinking about it. "Strange that we would meet like that. And stranger still that I am considered to be an assassin, too. I did some things I'm not proud of any longer, but I had to do it in order to survive. And augmentation was the choice to keep me alive after a bomb blast. It was a life-saving process for me. But for you, it was completely unnecessary, if I understood you correctly?"

"You are correct." Ezio toyed around with the tags. His augmented limbs were the same matte black tone as Adame's, though they seemed to be more finely worked. "I can't forgive them for what they did to me. But I also see that it's futile to mourn my fate."

Adam nodded, then grabbed a glass of Scotch and held it out to Ezio. The other male gripped it with a thankful nod, and they drank in silence. Adamt noticed that Ezio was still toying with his augmented limbs, and that a blade slid forward whenever he held his hands in a certain position.

"What are those blades? I never saw them on anyone before." Adam blinked in curiosity, his eyes adjusting lightly to allow him to see some more details. "Is that a custom made blade?"

"It is." Ezio sighed quietly. "A good friend made it for me. It's like a proper assassin's blade, just adjusted for my augmented limbs. It still feels like the blades I knew..."

Adam took another sip of Scotch, trying to think of anything he could ask Ezio without appearing to be too curious. But ultimately, he decided against it. There still would be much time for that.

 


End file.
